onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
Storybrooke General Hospital
Storybrooke General Hospital is a Storybrooke location featured on ABC's Once Upon a Time. It first appears in the first episode of the first season. History In eighteen years' time, Regina adopts an infant boy, Henry, from Boston. She quickly discovers her new son is very fussy and cries non-stop. When he vomits on her clothes, Regina has Dr. Whale give him a hospital examination. He finds nothing amiss with Henry's health and suggests she can find answers from her son's birth mother. Shocked, Regina angrily yells at Dr. Whale for even thinking Henry's birth mother—who didn't even want him—could help. Instead, he corrects her; saying Henry may have possibly inherited a genetic illness that is only view-able through the birth parent's health records. While holding her son, Regina phones Sidney to ask him to look up the birth mother's medical information. Distractedly, she hands Henry over to Mary Margaret, who surprisingly soothes the child's insistent wailing. In disbelief, Regina takes Henry back only for him to resume crying. Henry, now ten years old, visits to the hospital for a field trip with his schoolteacher, Mary Margaret. While there, Henry enters into John Doe's room and instinctively realizes the man is Prince Charming. He convinces Mary Margaret to read the fairytale of Snow White from his story book in the hopes of waking up John Doe. While she is reading out loud, John Doe suddenly grabs her hand in his sleep. Stunned, she rushes off to get Dr. Whale. Despite her claim, Dr. Whale sees no physical change in the comatose patient, and wonders if Mary Margaret was just imagining things. After she leaves, he makes a phone call to John Doe's emergency contact—Regina—to inform her of what happened. During the night, John Doe awakes and wanders into the woods. The next day, Mary Margaret tells Emma and Henry what transpired with the comatose patient. They discover Regina currently has Sheriff Graham looking for a missing John Doe. Regina leaves the hospital to take Henry home while warning Emma to let Graham handle the situation. After reviewing the surveillance tape, Emma and Mary Margaret join Graham to comb the forest for John Doe. Having followed them, Henry insists Mary Margaret can find him. She successfully resuscitates an unconscious John Doe, who is then brought back to the hospital. Suddenly, a woman, Kathryn, rushes in looking for John Doe, whose real name is David, and she is his wife. A pregnant Ashley tries to leave Storybroke for Boston, but on the way out of town, she begins having terrible labor pains. Admitted to the hospital, she soon gives birth to a daughter, Alexandra, and reconciles with her estranged boyfriend, Sean. Town rent collector Mr. Gold is furious that Moe French stole some personal items to get back at him for taking away his flower delivery truck. One of his most precious items, a chipped cup, is still missing, despite that Emma retrieved most of his stolen belongings. Assuming Moe is refusing to return the cup, Mr. Gold kidnaps and beats him Mr. Gold kidnaps Moe and beats him in a rage until he is stopped by Emma. Later, Moe is at the hospital and put in a body cast for his injuries. In the basement of the hospital, Regina accesses the psychiatric ward by inputting a special password. She goes downstairs and hands the counter nurse a rose while asking if anyone has visited "her". The nurse affirms "she" has had no visitors. Pleased, Regina continues down the hallway, passing many locked cells, until she stops at one. Opening the thin door slot, she peers at the patient inside—Belle—the same woman Mr. Gold believes to be dead and keeps a cup as a memento of her. As per a deal between Mr. Gold and Regina, he helps to make something "tragic" happen to Kathryn so Mary Margaret will look guilty, and in exchange the assault charges filed against him for assaulting Moe to be dropped. Regina assumes Mr. Gold means to kill Kathryn, but instead he only holds her prisoner and later releases her. Kathryn is taken to the hospital to recover, but when questioned by Emma, she does not recall ever seeing her captor, and she only remembers the car crash. David pays her a visit in which they make amends with each other. Regina has Sidney give a false admission of kidnapping Kathryn, but Emma doesn't buy it. However, Sidney is deemed dangerous and placed into the psychiatric ward. Henry falls into a coma after eating a poisoned apple turnover, and is rushed to the hospital by Emma. Dr. Whale expresses disbelief that Henry was poisoned by the turnover, but Emma is adamant because she saw it happen. She suddenly realizes the curse is real and confronts Regina, who admits to giving her the apple turnover, which when eaten willingly will induce the victim into a sleeping curse. While Regina tearfully holds vigil at her son's bedside, Jefferson approaches to ask about her part of the deal since he helped gain the poisoned apple from the Enchanted Forest. She nullifies the deal since Emma wasn't the one to ingest the apple. Upset, Jefferson threatens to give her retribution, though Regina dares him to try since he doesn't have the guts to do it. Nonetheless, he does the one thing that will land Regina in severe trouble with the second most powerful person in town—Mr. Gold—by freeing Belle from the psychiatric ward. Jefferson instructs Belle to specifically inform Mr. Gold that Regina locked her up. Meanwhile, Henry's heartbeat flat lines. Emma and Regina, who have been working on finding a sleeping curse cure, arrive back to the hospital in tears. Heartbroken, Emma plants a goodbye kiss on Henry's forehead. Unintentionally, she bestows a kiss of true love, which shatters the sleeping curse as well as the Dark Curse. }} A stranger crashes his car into Storybrooke and runs over Hook. Earlier, the pirate shot Belle; causing her to fall over the town line and lose her Enchanted Forest memories. All three are taken to the hospital for treatment. While Dr. Whale hears his staff members calling for his assistance, he ignores them while in a drunken stupor. Emma urges a nurse to hide Hook in another room so Mr. Gold won't try to kill him for what happened to Belle. An hysterical and amnesiac Belle is led further into the hospital. Once Hook awakens, Emma questions him on Cora's whereabouts, but he refuses to say. Mr. Gold attempts to find Belle, but David and Leroy block him until Dr. Whale shows up to calm everyone down. Following a check-up on the stranger, Dr. Whale informs David, Emma, Leroy, Mary Margaret and Ruby that the stranger is now bleeding into his chest cavity. Emma tells him to fix it, but Dr. Whale is unsure of his own abilities and implores Mr. Gold for help. Mr. Gold refuses; affirming that he doesn't owe them any favors. He mentions the driver saw him use magic, so they better hope the man perishes to keep their town from outside exposure. Emma discovers, from the stranger's personal belongings, that his name is Greg. After a private group discussion, they agree to save Greg's life. As Dr. Whale leaves to begin preparing for the surgery, Mary Margaret notices he is intoxicated. Greg's cell phone rings, with a caller identification listing "Her", but no one dares pick up. Dr. Whale finds a watch in Greg's personal effects, which sadly reminds him of his own brother. Despite that everyone is counting on him to save a man's life, he is too full of self-loathing and attempts to commit suicide at the dock. Ruby comes to his rescue and convinces him he does have what it takes to start afresh from the past. The surgery proceeds as planned and once Greg is in recovery, Emma questions him about the accident. He apologetically recounts texting while driving when the car crashed. Relieved, she exits the room to let him rest. However, Greg later calls "Her" to say she "won't believe what he saw". At some point later, Hook is taken out of the hospital by Mary Margaret, David and Leroy who question him about Cora's plans. Ruby stops by the hospital to give Belle some of her old belongings. Belle questions Ruby about the man who magically healed her, who later also conjured a fireball in his hand. Ruby, out of fear of exposing magic, tells Belle the tranquilizers the hospital gave her causes hallucinations. Upset that no one believes her, Belle acts out until being sedated. Later that night, Greg visits Belle to confirm he, too, saw the fireball. After Mr. Gold leaves town to look for his son, Regina visits Belle in her hospital room to make sure she really is amnesiac. Then, she uses magic to put her to sleep and levitates the objects in the girl's bag into the air. Regina finds a piece of paper with a library book number on it, which will lead to the dagger. Without Regina's notice, this incident is witnessed and recorded by Greg, who sends the video to "Her". Belle is still recovering from her ordeal, and receives a heartfelt phone call from Mr. Gold who is severely injured. He tells her that he remembers the beautiful person she was even if she does not. She begins to cry, but Mr. Gold hangs up the phone before she can respond. After Mr. Gold's life is saved by Mary Margaret sacrificing Cora, he visits Belle in the hospital, and she is relieved to find him alive after his last phone call. He reaffirms his love for her is true, and needs her as she always brought out the best in him. Mr. Gold explains because of that he will try to get her memories back for both his and her sake. While he goes to get Belle discharged from the hospital, she packs up her things to prepare in leaving. Regina enters her room and introduces herself to Belle, who expresses hope as Mr. Gold is going to help her remember who she is. To spite Mr. Gold, Regina magically conjures a matchstick card of the local bar, The Rabbit Hole, and gives it to Belle. Though the girl does not recognize the item, she is goaded into focusing her attention on it. From staring at the card, Belle is shocked and elated that somehow she remembers herself as a woman named Lacey. As Lacey, she goes to the last familiar place to her—The Rabbit Hole. When Mr. Gold returns, he finds Belle gone and frantically asks the nurse where she could have disappeared to. Frustrated with the nurse's lack of input, he ventures in and sees the card on Belle's empty hospital bed. With a hunch, he makes his way to The Rabbit Hole. }} Missing since the casting of the second curse, Neal collapses at the pawnshop door and taken to the hospital for recovery. From Emma, he learns his father, Mr. Gold, is still alive. However, she also confesses that since Regina erased Henry's memories a year ago, he hasn't gained them back yet. Neal is adamant Henry should know him as his father, but Emma believes it's better if things stay as they are. Desperate to let Henry have a normal life in New York, she suggests that he shouldn't remember anything about Storybrooke or magic. While Emma goes to look for Mr. Gold, Hook watches over Neal. He thanks Hook for bringing Emma back to Storybrooke and then attempts to leave to join the search for his father. At first, Hook blocks his way. Then, in a display of sentiment, he hugs Neal. Hook apologizes for fighting with him over Emma as he still remembers Neal fondly from the days they sailed the seas together. After making up, Hook allows him to leave the hospital. }} }} Patients Former Patients *Alexandra *Ashley Boyd *Belle *David Nolan *Dr. Whale *Greg Mendell † *Henry Mills *Hook *Kathryn Nolan *Little John *Mary Margaret Blanchard *Moe French *Neal Cassidy † *Neal Nolan *Sidney Glass Current Patients Appearances Note: "Archive" denotes archive footage. *The Storybrooke General Hospital name appears on Ava Zimmer's birth certificate in "True North".File:109BirthCertificate.png References de:Krankenhaus it:Ospedale di Storybrooke fr:Hôpital de Storybrooke Category:Once Upon a Time Locations